Under The Shade Of The Apple Tree
by LOVEis aVIRTUEnot aPREJUDICE
Summary: Bella is a mermaid that Aro of the Volturi has been after for 5 centuries. After Aro nearly kills her, she has to leave the pacific where she was hiding. She decieds to live in a small river in Forks, posing as a human in high school. One day she notices a mansion not so far away from her river being reconstructed. What happens when vampires show up. (P.S. mermaids are immortal.)
1. Chapter 1

I was swimming fast as if swimming for my life because thats exactly what I was doing; swimming for my life. I had to escape the Pacific to save myself and the rest of my kind. Aro of the Volturi had been after for me for the past 500 years, and I had been hiding from him for the past 500 years. It had been okay up until two days ago when he and his brothers plus his guards had discovered our Casa de la Sirenas; house of the mermaids, hence the name.

Casa de la Sirenas is a small part of the ocean that dosent exist on any map ever created. No one knows because those whom have discovered it never made back on land or their ships. They always became our meal. Us mermaids feed on human men (their blood). There is always those couple of pirates that belive in mermaids, and they are quite right. Every time a ship is close we just sing and they become putty in our hands.

Aro was after me because he found out that the blood of a mermaid will make vampires invincible. Our blood is the sweetest thing a vampire can ever dream of drinking. They can drink for hours and we wouldn't die. The only thing that can kill us is a werewolf bite. Anyway Aro craving power and all was after my blood because my blood sings to him.

Thats another thing about us mermaids our blood is sweet but not to every vampire. There is about 100 mermaids alive today and each one of them appeal to different vampires. There was one mermaid whose blood appealed to 5 different vampires, and thats the most anyone has ever heard of. Its more common for a mermaids blood to appeal to one or two vampires, at most three, but thats mostly likely because we dont come across many vampires.

I had decided to go to Forks. It was a small town in the US and was univentful. I swam through a long river and into a small one where a decided would be my new home. I had already registered in the highschool here, and had money and clothes all set. I was ready to start my new life.

Anyway let me tell you about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am a mermaid. How I came to be what I am is a story for another day. I have been a mermaid for over 510 years. I was changed in 1497, on my 16th birthday. Its not easy becoming a mermaid. A female can only become a mermaid on the day of her 16th birthday; if a mermaid bites a female on her 16th birthday she becomes a mermaid for all eternity. Males can't become like us, they can only become our meal.

Its easy being a mermaid; unless we are at least 50% covered in water we wont turn into a mermaid if we are out of the water our tail turns into legs. A drop or a glass of water wont turn us our legs have to be in water for us to turn.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the sky. Mermaids could tell time by looking at the sky. It wasn't a gift or an ability. It was something anyone could do if they had a lot of practice, but it was something all mermaids had spent time mastering time. It helped to know around what time your pray would be coming out at.

I realized it was time for me to get ready for school. I got out of the water and my greenish blue tail turned into legs. I walked to meters to the door of my small cottage. When I unlocked the door I went to my room. Inside my room there was a bed, even though I didn't need to sleep (it was jsut for show), a small vanity table and a door that led to my massive wardrobe. I opened it and took out a pair of black skinny jeans, my leather ankle boots, an emerald green top and my brown leater jacket. After I got dressed I brushed my hair and let it fall onto my shoulders. I picked up my school bag from the small pale blue sofa and left for school.

I hoped into my 1985 Honda Integra. It was 20 years old. The only reason I bought it was becasue I knew it would fit in with the rest of the cars here. But as I drove it to school I realized that I need a new car. Being a fast swimmer and all I love speed because I think that its exilirating. Therefor I like fast cars, and this one was slow. I bet it couldn't go faster than 65.

When I arrived at the school there was only a few other cars parked in the parking lot. So I drove towards the Main building and parked. When I got out of my car I walked towards the door, and walked inside. There were plants everywhere, and it smelt of vanilla and cinnamon. Mremaids also have a good sense of smell, taste, vision, hearing and touch.

When I walked into the small office I saw a women in her mid forties with red curly hair and glasses. She seemed lost in thought.

'' Excuse me Miss, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new here.''

'' Oh ... Sorry darling, I was just thinking.'' She seemed shocked by my beauty. ''Let me just get you your schedule... Here it is, just get your teachers to sign this spot here and bring these papers back at the end of the day.''

Just as I was about to thank her and leave she asked me a question.

'' If you don't mind me asking, why did you enroll towards the end of the school year?'' '' Oh, thats okay, I used to live in Madrid, Spain. But we were having family problems so my parents sent me here to Forks so that I could have some time to think and settle sown, you know start living my life properly.'' If only she knew my parent died in 1554 and 1556. My mom before my dad.

I walked towards my first class which was English with Mr. Mason. I got the teacher to sign my slip and walked to the back of the class and sat down. I could tell everyone was staring at me. I just stared at the board and did my best to listen to the teacher. I had read most of the books they were reading; I had lots of time to kill.

After that the day went by in a blur. After English I had Government with Mr. Jefferson, Trig with Mr. Varner, Spanish with Mrs. Goff. Then I had lunch where I sat with Mike Newton; I guy who was too much like a golden retriver for his own good, Jessica Stanley; a girl whose world revolves around gossiping, Tyler Crowley; a guy who seemed to be hitting on me just like Mike and Eric, and Angela Weber a nice, shy girl who I could be friends with. Then there was also Lauren Mallory but I decieded not to acknowledge her presence, you know what they say; 'ignorance is bliss' and indeed it was. Through out the whole day she was glaring at me. Jeealousy must be a after lunch I had Biology with Mr. Banner and after that Gym with Coach pretty much how my day went.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or any of the charecters, I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The last two months of school past by in blur. All through out the year I recived glares from lauren, and offers from Tyler, Mike and Eric; they were constantly asking me out on dates and so on. Before I knew it it was time for summer and everyone was going on holiday. When Jessica asked me where I was going I said Hawaii. Honestly I've never been to Hawaii so I thought I'd check it out.

I swam for 4 days only stopping once when I saw a guy who was attacked by a shark, I was hungry so I sucked him dry. I felt really bad about it but I tried consolling my self that he would have died anyway because there was no one around for meters and the guys was already becoming unconcious.

Just like the last 2 months of school that I attended my 2 and a half months of summer past by in a blur aswell. I spent the first 2 weeks in Hawaii,it took me four day to get there and it was a beautiful place. The ocean was a beautiful shade of blue and I came across many sea creatures such as dolphins and sharks, a few sea turtles and jellyfish aswell. I went out of the ocean a few times and walked along the beach during the sunset. I had a lovely time.

After 2 weeks I decided to go some where else so I went to Miami, where I stayed for a week and a half. It took 3 day to get to Miami but it was worth it. Miami was just as nice as Hawaii the sand was almost white and the ocean was another beautiful shade of blue. The houses and skyscrapers along the beach were also beautiful. I saw many cruise ships and the people on board. It really was a sight to behold.

After Miami I went to Istanbul which was a 4 day trip. Istanbul was amazing. But the sea wasnt quite for swimming there were boats everywhere making it really hard to swim. Sometimes I poked my head out of the water and watched as people sat on their balconys drinking Turkish coffee and eating Turkish delight. One time I got out of the water and decided to walk along the bosphorus. It was nice looking at the sea while I was walking, but I nearly fell in. I stayed in Istanbul for 8 days.

After Istanbul I went to Madrid because I had told the school this is where I came from I thought it would be a good idea to become familiar with the place, but beacause the closest sea to Madrid was 300km away I stayed in the Manzanares river. At one point I got out and walked around the city. It really was beautiful. I fell in love with all the exotic plants and the people had such nice accents. I always knew Spanish so it was easy to comunicate with the people.

After 10 days in Spain I decided to go back to Forks beacuse I was getting the inside of my house re-constructed. It took 5 days to get back to Forks. When I got back I went shopping and bought tons of stuff such as clothing, accessories and furniture. I put all my clothes in my wardrobe which was twice as big as my room and was filled with tons of lingerie, tops, pant, skirts, dresses, shoes, and bags….etc.

After I put my clothes away I walked out of my room which was covered in boxes of paint and dust because it was currently being renovated. And so was the living room therefor my bed and the rest of the stuff that was in my room and the living room were currently in an unused room.

I decided to go and buy a new car. As I was leaving I noticed that the mansion from across my river was being rebuilt. I could tell that whoever was responsible for it had impeccable taste.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you guys liked it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight**

* * *

It was time I replaced my old Honda. So that's what I did. I went to 1501 8th Avenue Seattle, Hertz, to buy my new car. It was a small brick building. I was going to get a Ferrari. I found a guy who worked here. He seemed to be 5'5 with a small moustache and glasses. He had hazel eyes with black hair and was kind of chubby.

I asked him to show me the Ferrari's and he told me to follow him. He took me to a room full of Ferrari's all colors and types and told me to pick the one I want and then go to the room on the end of the corridor and left me. I thought about which car to get and walked around the big space and finally decided to get a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano.

Once I decided what car to get I started walking down the long corridor towards the sales guys office as I did I listened to the _click clacking_ of my six inch heels, and fumbled through my new Dior bag for the envelope that contained the money for my car. As I did that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidently crashed into someone stone hard, and my purse fell as bent down to get it I realized that the guy I had crashed into had already picked it up and was handing into me, I stood up and took it from him. The moment I took him in completely I noticed that he just like Aro was a vampire but when I looked into his eyes I noticed that they were a goldish color and he had messy bronze sex hair but he was beautiful.

''Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.''

'' It's quite alright love, just be careful you don't want to get that dirty.'' He said pointing towards my purse.

''Thanks and once again, sorry.'' And with that I walked off towards the office knowing he would be in my dreams for the next couple of days. Even though he was a vampire he didn't seem as though he would hurt me.

**Edward's Point of View**

My family had decided to move to Forks after living in London for five years. The moment we arrived in Forks Alice my little pixie of a sister, insisted that we immediately go out and buy new cars as ours were getting quite old. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett stayed behind while Rosalie, Alice Jasper and I went to get new cars. Normally Jasper would stay behind but this time Alice insisted that he come along so he could help her pick her new car.

So we went to this place in Seattle called Hertz. Anyway, Rosalie decided she wanted a BMW Convertible in red. Alice was thinking about a yellow Porsche. I already knew what I was going to get. The latest Volvo in silver. Once I was done picking out my car, Jasper asked me to check out the Ferrari's for him and tell him if there was anything worth looking at. When I asked him why he wasn't going his self, he told me that Alice was dragging him to show him the Porsche she was thinking about getting so I told him ok and headed towards the Ferrari's.

As I was walking towards the Ferrari's I was thinking about our trip to Volterra in Italy. Aro was wondering how we were and how our 'vegetarian' diet was going. It wasn't the trip that I was thinking about but the thought of the people we ran into during the trip. Such as Jane and Alec. When we arrived in the Castle Aro was talking to Jane and Alec, but the conversation stopped when we entered. As Aro was talking to Carlisle and Esme, out of curiosity I listened to Jane's thoughts. They revolved around some mermaid Aro was after. Apparently this mermaid had very nice blood but Aro wanted to learn about other species and he wanted to see if mermaids could be a danger to our kind.

Because I was lost in thought I didn't notice the brunette that was coming my way and was trying to find something in her purse. And we ended up crashing into each other. I bent down to help her up but was surprised to find that she hadn't fallen but was bending to pick her purse. I quickly picked up and handed it to her.

''Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.'' She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

'' It's quite alright love, just be careful you don't want to get that dirty.'' I said pointing towards her purse.

''Thanks and once again, sorry.'' I watched as she entered the office. Oh what I wouldn't give to be that man.

I walked into the huge room full of Ferrari's and as I walked around I thought about the beautiful girl. It was then that I noticed that I couldn't hear her thoughts. That's strange.

Just then, my phone rang. '' What Alice?''

''_Just get here real quick! OMG…. This is Hilarious!''_

''Ok Alice Give me a sec. Bye.''

I was by her side in a matter of seconds. I tried listening to their thoughts to find out what was going on and what was so funny. But all I got was an image of the girl I had bumped into leaving with a smug smile gracing her lips.

''What's going on Alice?''

'' You….You should have…Should have seen ….You should have seen it, it was so funny!''

''I don't understand.'' Finally Rosalie composed herself and explained what they were all laughing about.

'' There was this girl okay, and so she walked into the office and tells the guys she wants a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. The guy tells her that they stopped making those. So she put on this flirty smile and sat on the edge of his desk and started running her hand up and down the guys arm and was like 'But you can make an exception right? I have all the money right here.' So the guy was said 'Sure….Sure…Hhh…..Here you go….Just fill this up please.' A few minutes later she came out looking all smug and if you look inside the guy looks like they had sex.''

I don't know where it came from but I growled.

''Eddie did you just growl, OMG! You fancy her!''

'' Jasper stop squealing like a 5 year old, by the way thanks for pointing out the obvious.''

'' No prob.''

''Edward we are going to talk about this later.'' Alice…. The matchmaker like always. '' Yes Alice.''

After that Alice bought a yellow Porsche, Rosalie bought a red BMW and I bought a silver Volvo. We all drove our new cars home and Jasper rode with Alice. When we got home Rosalie started adding new parts to her car, Alice continued doing some online shopping, and I decided to play the piano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

It had been a week since I had seen the golden eyed vampire, but I couldnt get him out of my head. He had consumed my thoughts. I felt so vulnerable. I was falling and hard. I couldnt concentrate on anything but his lips or eyes or him.

There was a week of summer left and because I had been thinking of the Golden eyed vamp I had completly forgotten to feed and it had been one month and a half since I last fed. Forteen days! I was starving I had to get away and find a meal before I hurt tons of people. I had no control over myself when I hadnt fed in such a long time. I coul kill ten people and not mean it.

I jumped into the river and my legs were replaced by my tail. I started swimming west. Just as I was about to enter the ocean the smell of blood hit my nose and I lost it. Any amount of control I had was gone. I started to sing in the shade of the old apple tree which was written in 1905. Being a female and a mermaid my voice was beautiful. Mermaids always used their vocies to lure their prays in, and that exactly what I was doing.

I could smell the source of the blood getting closer and closer. I could see him now it was a blond male with blue eyes and freckles. I assumed he was hiking and fell. His knee was bleeding.

He came closer till my teeth were just and inch away from his neck and just as I was about to sink my teeth in...

**Ewards's POV**

It had been a week since I had bumped into the most attractive women I had ever seen. And I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was driving me crazy not knowing anything about her other than what she looked like and that she was great at _dazzling_ people.

Suddenly Alice reminded us that we had to hunt. Even though I hate to admit it she was right. Our eyes were pitch black. So we all put on sweats and sprinted into the forest, each going our own way. In less than fifteen minutes I had sucked two elk and one mountain lion dry.

Because Alice was nearby I could hear her thoughts and I knew that she had took down three elk and one deer, and was done hunting just like me.

Just then I heard a beautiful voice singing In the shade of the apple tree, is what it is called. Strange I didn't think anyone would know that song considering it was written in 1905. This voice was heaven to my ears; this female hit every note perfectly and never went off key.

Mesmerized by what I was hearing I followed the voice. I noticed that it had some kind of magnetic pull on me. I noticed that my siblings and Carlisle and Esme were also running towards the sound. From their thoughts I could tell that nobody except Alice Emmett and I had fed.

When we got to the source of the sound I was shocked. A female who happened to be in the river had her teeth inches from a bleeding man's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the charecters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just as she was about to sink her teeth Carlisle pulled the man out of the females grip. The girl who was oblivious to our presence was shocked to see us and tried to swim away but I held her arm making sure she couldn't leave.

But she was strong, and she started growling and bearing her teeth at me, Emmett seeing me struggle rushed to my side and helped me hold her still.

Carlisle was the first to speak; '' Esme and I will take this man to the nearest hospital. Edward and Emmett carry her back to the house and keep an eye on her until we get back. We will hunt later.''

In a matter of seconds Carlisle and Esme had disappeared. Emmett and I lifted the girl out of the water.

''OMG! What is that?!'' Alice was screaming. I looked in the direction she was pointing in. It was then that I noticed that this girl who was growling at me had a tail, like literally. She was a mermaid.

This time I spoke up; '' Okay nobody panic we will get her home and put her in the indoor pool till Carlisle and Esme get home, and then we can deal with this.''

We all ran to the house and the female was in our indoor pool before you could blink.

I listened to my family's thoughts.

_Holy SHIT! She's a mermaid…..Hey she looks familiar….I can't believe it half fish and half human, I wonder how fast she swims, hey she's smoking hot! _– Emmett

_Wow she's kind of pretty. Never thought I think this way but she might be prettier than me! Hey Edward are you listening? OMG if you heard that I meant to say she might be considered pretty in a different planet…._ – Rosalie

_Maybe we could be friends and I could take her shopping, I wonder how I didn't see any of this; her being a mermaid and us find her…. I'm going to look into the future. _– Alice

_Interesting her emotions are all over the place… _- Jasper

I looked at her, yeah she was really pretty…..OMG!

''Hey guys this is the girl who was flirting with the guy for the Ferrari!'' I exclaimed.

Just then realization dawned on all of them.

Emmett leaned in towards the pool. '' Hey there little one, we won't hurt you. Why don't we get to know each other? What's your name?''

'' Bella, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella.'' She had a lovely voice.

'' If you don't mind me saying Bella, I have never seen anyone like you and I don't think anyone else has either, so please don't become offended if we ask you too many question. We don't want to hurt you we just want to know about you. Will answer all your questions if you answer ours.'' Jasper knowing Bella was afraid comforted her.

'' Aro knows about my kind.''

'' Aro? How do you know about Aro, and how does he know about you?'' This was interesting.

'' Aro is the vampire that has been trying to hunt me down for the past five centuries.''

Just then Carlisle and Esme showed up. '' Oh my, she is more different than we thought.'' Carlisle was already interested. '' Don't worry Carlisle she won't harm us.'' I think, because I can't exactly read her mind.

'' Okay I think it's time for some history sharing!'' I don't know what will calm Alice down; even her husband was having a rather difficult time.

And with that each of us shared our history's; Rosalie, told Bella about how she had everything until the night she was raped by her drunk fiancé, and then Carlisle had found her dying on the streets and then changed her.

Alice, told her that she didn't remember much about her past but that she knew her name which was Alice Brandon and that she was in a mental asylum When she woke up she saw a vision of Jasper so she went to the café where she knew he would be and waited until he showed up and then they came and found us.

Then came Jasper, Jasper told her that he used to be in the military but the Maria and her friends found him and turned him, after that he was in charge of the newborns in her army. He met a guy called Peter who worked with him and later on runaway with a newborn called Charlotte, when they came back for him Jasper went with them and he hasn't seen Maria since. After he left he met Alice and they joined us.

After that Emmett told her about how he nearly got mauled by a bear and Rosie came and saved her and then asked Carlisle to change him for her.

After Emmett, Esme told Bella about how she was pregnant and her husband abused her so she ran away. Her baby died shortly after his birth so she jumped off a cliff and was put in the hospital morgue. Carlisle heard her faint heart beats and changed her and they fell in love.

Carlisle went next and told Bella that he was leading a group of people to where a some vampires were hiding and one of the vampires attacked Carlisle, he carried himself and hid knowing that if someone found him they would kill him. After his transformation he went to school at night and became a doctor after he had mastered his thirst at drinking animal blood.

When Carlisle was done I told her my story. I told her that my family was struck by the Spanish influenza that hit in 1918 and my dad died straight away while me and my mom survived little longer, my mom told Carlisle; who was a doctor working in the hospital at that time, to save me. So when nobody was looking Carlisle carried me out and turned me.

She looked shocked and I could tell she felt sorry for us.

''We would appreciate it if you could tell us about yourself.'' Carlisle used his fatherly tone.

''Um….. Sure but it is a bit longer than yours.''

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Hoped you guys liked it. New chapter will be posted soon. :D**

**BTW I would like to make a story suggestion; **

**Bella Hale by JulesSC :Six year old Isabella Swan was orphaned after a car crash took her parents away, and Edward and the Cullens find her. Alice decides to keep her, and Edward tries to protect her. Family drama and hilarity ensues as Bella grows up and ExB happens.**

**Unfortunetly its incomplete but definitely one of the best fanfics EVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all enjoy part 1 of Bella's story. Part 2 will be posted tomorrow or the day after that. :)**

* * *

'' I was born in 1481, on September 13th. I know that they didnt keep records of when people were born back then but my parents had decided to keep a record of my birth. I had a happy and peaceful child hood. My parents always told me that if I belived then anything could happen. We lived near Hampshire in a small cottage in the woods; not far by was the sea. I always loved walking through the woods and sitting by the sea.

''Near my 16th birthday on September 7th the second Cornish Uprising happened. My dad Charles Swan was one of the Kings scouts therefor we never had financial problems. My dad had gone off to serve the King and my mother went with him to help out in case of an emergency.

'' Back then we used birds to send letters and communicate. On the morning of my 16th birthday a small pigeon flew through the window. I noticed the small paper attached to its foot. I took it and read it and according to what the paper said it was sent from my parents to inform me that they could not make it for my birthday.

''I was upset at first, but it was okay. I walked out into to the woods and sat on the sand next to the sea. I had never been in the sea before and was determined to try something new on my birthday. So I went in, the water made my clothes heavy and slowly I was pulled to the bottom of the sea. Just then something bit my ankle and I started screaming but nothing came out. Whatever bit me ran away. And I blacked out.

'' When I woke up I felt tired and I had a migraine. When I took in my surroundings I noticed that I had a tail I started screaming I was scared. I looked like those creatures in the stories that people told about the beautiful women that sank ships by singing. After about ten minutes of screaming straight I wondered why no one was coming to my rescue and that's when I realized that I was under water and no one could hear me. I was shocked; it was supposed to be impossible for someone to breathe underwater.

'' I had no idea what to do but I knew that I couldn't go back home. They would kill me. So I did the only thing that made sense I swam as fast as I could. I don't know how long I swam but eventually I stopped. That's when I saw them; others of my kind. There had to be at least one hundred of them. I swam up to a blonde one and told her about the things that happened to me and I asked her what I was and so on and everything else that a person in my position would have asked.

'' She took me by the arm and told me to follow her. So I did she took me behind a coral reef where there were many rocks and she started telling me everything. That's when I learned that mermaids feed on humans. She said that it was true that we sank ships but only because we had to feed and also because sometimes mermaids (which is what my kind was called) got lonely being just girls.

'' When I asked why there weren't any boys she explained that mermaids could feed on both females and males and if a mermaid bit a female on the day of her sixteenth birthday the girl would become a mermaid. She said that the mermaid that turned me was most likely looking for a meal and when she bit me it stung her because it was my sixteenth birthday; apparently the blood will sting if it's the females sixteenth birthday alerting the mermaid that she will transform. So she left because my blood smelt nice but it would sting so she ran away so she wouldn't hurt me or herself.

''She told me that every time I stepped on land I would get my legs back and whenever half of me was covered in water I would get my tail back. She told me not to expose us to humans because that would end badly.

'' After that she told me that there were 3 small boats coming our way; which meant meal time. She told me to watch learn and repeat. Even though we were very deep down in the water I could see that boats that were above us. She swam towards one and crossed her arms on top I could tell she had the attention of every man on the boat especially when she started to sing. I could see others doing the same thing. So I swam up and repeated their actions and started singing with them.

Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seemed to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go

From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home

'' Some of the mermaids started to drag the men in one by one. There were about thirty men in total so not all mermaids fed. I pulled a boy in. He seemed to be fifteen years old at most he had light brown hair and brown eyes. I felt bad about killing him so that I could survive. He had many years before him. Just as I was about to let him go I remembered what the blonde mermaid; Tamara as she said her name was, told me; humans should never find out about our kind. So I pulled him in and sucked him dry using my very sharp and long fangs.

'' The next ten years went by the same way; killing and singing. I only killed when I was extremely hungry. It was bad enough that I had to kill, but to kill when I didn't need it was just downright terrible. I didn't despise the other mermaids killing constantly because they hadn't chosen this fate and now they were trying to entertain themselves because they were bored. I found out that it was enough if I fed once a month. So I only fed once a month.

'' After ten years of doing the same thing I decided to step on land.''

* * *

**Review Please! :D**

**Feel free to share your ideas and opinions. Thankyou to those who have.**

**I would like to make another story suggestion:**

**Hitched and the sequel ReHitched By Nollie Marie**

**Hitched: What happens here, doesn't ALWAYS stay here. It took Bella one cheating ex-boyfriend and a few drinks to find herself married to Edward Cullen, who is handsome, weathly, and isn't about to let her go that quite easily.**

**ReHitched: /Sequel to Hitched/ Edward & Bella want to renew their vows the 'right' way. But w/ stress from work, being parents to new born twins, PLUS the wedding plans will they make it back to the alter? And who is this stranger who keeps visiting Bella?**

**Both are Great!**

**- Karla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! This is Bella's story Part 2 :D**

* * *

'' It was boring; doing the same things all the time; singing, feeding and more singing. Don't get me wrong I love to sing but it just wasn't the same anymore. I wanted to see the world, I know that it had only been ten years since I last stepped on land but it was interesting to see how the world changed. A lot could happen in ten years.

'' I've always wanted to go to Italy. One night I saw a ship and started swimming towards it in hopes of finding a nice meal. Just as I was about to sing I heard the captain telling his crew that they should prepare considering they would be in Italy in a couple of days so I decided to follow them. My geography had always been terrible and if I followed this ship I get to Italy in a couple of days.

'' Four day later I arrived in Italy and once everyone on the ship left I got out of the water and looked around, I saw a women in her mid-forties carrying a laundry basket outside of her house to hang the clothes in it. Just as she was about to take a piece of clothing out of the basket to hang it, a female from inside the house called for her attention. The moment she was out of sight I ran to the basket and pulled out the first dress I saw with a pair of panties and ran into the woods which was near the women's house.

'' I put the panties and dress on which I later noticed was blue and started looking around Italy. After my little 'follow the ship' game I discovered that when my tail turned back into my legs that I was completely naked, and when I have my tail my chest area is bare.

''Anyway I started walking in the streets of Voltera. I felt hungry and a boy smelt so appetizing I couldn't control myself. I walked over to him and pulled him by the arm into a corner so that no one could see us. He opened his mouth to ask me what on earth I was doing but closed it when he took in my appearance.

'' I started singing to him and he was under my spell I was going to make it quick and kill him before he could feel any pain. I put my hands on each side of his neck and brought it closer towards my mouth my fangs got bigger and sharper just as I was about to break his neck and suck him dry something pulled me off. I turned my face away from my meal and looked at the creature that pulled me off. She wasn't human that much I could tell but I didn't know what she was exactly and she looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old. I didn't know how someone so young and small could have so much strength. She pulled me up and glared at me and then asked me what on earth I was doing. I told her she had no right to touch me. But she just got madder and tightened her grip around my arm and pulled me towards a huge castle.

''Inside there were three thrones and 3 creatures like the female occupying them. One thing they all had in common was that they all had red eyes. That was when I knew this wasn't going to end well. That's when the one who sat on the throne in the center stood up and stated speaking 'Hello Jane, what is it that you have here?' I guessed the female holding me was Jane. 'Hello Master Aro, I found this woman about to feed on a boy in the corner of one of the streets.' Jane held out her hand to Aro and he took it. He seemed intrigued by whatever had happened.

'Hello sweetheart I'm sorry for being so rude this is Jane and I'm am Aro and those are my brothers Marcus and Caius.' He posed for a minute as if waiting for me to say something. 'What is your name?' 'Bella.' 'Well Bella it's nice to meet you.' He held out his hand to me expectantly so I took it and shook his hand. When I let it go he seemed sad. I didn't know why that was. 'Well this is interesting I can't see a single thought Jane dear.' I looked at Jane who seemed to be trying to do something with her mind. Suddenly Aro started laughing. 'She confounds us all!'

''I had no idea what was going on so I demanded to know. Aro started laughing again and I could see Caius and Marcus snickering from the sides. 'Well dear we are aware that you are not human and I am sure you noticed that neither are we.'

''After a long conversation I learned that they were vampires. In return I told them that I was a mermaid. Jane let me go, and Aro started asking me questions about my diet how I came to be what I am and so on. Three to four hours later Aro got all serious. 'Well we know that you tried to feed on one of the citizens of Volterra, which is against the law. We are aware that you didn't know about our kind, so we would normally let this go, but you are valuable to us and we will let you go but you will get punished for your actions after we know what the best possible thing to do with you will be. Now you may go but we will come after you.'

'' After that I ran towards the sea. They were minutes away from finding my real value. Especially Marcus. The moment I mentioned what I was I could see the wheels turning in his head. I know that he had most likely read a book about my kind before. And they were most likely after me. I turned my head to the side and I was right Jane and three other vampires I didn't know were speed walking towards me trying not to drag to much attention to themselves. I stripped out of my clothes in two seconds and jumped into the sea and swam as fast as I could after my tail appeared.

'' There was no way they could catch me; mermaids were the fastest swimmers on the planet. Plus the waves had caused my sent to disappear. I swam all the way to France only stopping once to feed. I didn't stay more then a few years anywhere and I kept moving.

''Everything was going well and I decided to pay a trip to our Casa de la Sirenas I was so close to getting there when Aro caught my sent and that was it I turned back and started swimming in the other direction, but ti was too late Aro and his men had already found some of the others mermaids who cam to the surface to feed. I got away but many of them didnt.

'' I swam all the way to America and decided to reside in Forks for a while, and well you guys found me.''

* * *

**Tell me what you thougth. Review please!**

**Next chapter will be up in about 2 or 3 days; cause my dog is coming back from dog school. Its been a month since I last saw him :D**

**Dont forget to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys but this isnt an update and I know that I posted this chapter before but I just wanted to let you all know that my pen name has changed to LOVEis aVIRTUEnot aPREJUDICE thankyou and sorry. To make it up to you guys I will put a new chapter up in the next 2-3 hours.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Her story was very interesting and sad at the same time. She spent most of her life hiding from Aro. Everyone knew that Aro was power hungry. I listened to my family's thoughts. They all felt bad for her, even Rosalie.

Carlisle was the first person to say something. ''Thank you for sharing your past with us, and we are sorry for interrupting your meal.''

''It's okay, but I am quite hungry.''

'' If you don't mind I would like to offer you a different type of meal. I sure you have noticed that our eyes are gold where as Aro's and the rest of his guards' are red.'' From Carlisle's thoughts I could tell that he was going to tell her about hunting animals.

''Yes I was wondering about that.''

''Well you see we don't hunt humans we hunt animals and we were wondering if you would like to share our eating habits.''

''It is better than hunting humans but I have to say no because just like hunting innocent humans it's wrong in my opinion to hunt innocent animals who have done nothing to me.''

''I have never thought of it that way I guess you are right.''

''What about blood bags?''**(AN: I totally got this idea from the vampire diaries! :D) **Alice suggested. It was a good idea actually. People donated the blood so innocent people weren't harmed and neither were animals. Carlisle's thoughts were the same as mine.

'' That a good idea Alice. How about Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and I finish hunting considering we haven't fully hunted yet. Alice you can go and fetch a few blood bags for Bella here and Edward and Emmett you can keep Bella company. No funny business.'' He was looking at Emmett when he said the last part.

After that everyone left to do what they were told to. I started drifting off; I was thinking of Bella.

**Bella's POV**

After I told them about my story, Carlisle told me how they were sorry for interrupting my meal. Then we talked about other options and Alice came up with the idea of blood bags which I liked as well.

When that was done Alice went to get me some blood bags and everyone except Edward and Emmett went hunting.

Edward seemed as he was thinking about something; he looked cute when he was thinking, but I knew the chances of something happening between me and him were small, considering I was half fish and he was a vampire who probably thought I was weird.

I didn't want to think about this anymore so I looked at Emmett instead. I don't think that was the best thing I could have done because suddenly Emmett had this huge grin on his face and he started running towards me and was in the pool making a huge _splash _before I could blink or say something.

Edward was brought out of his daze when he got wet from the splash his brother made.

''Emmett what are you doing Carlisle said 'no funny business'.''

''Chill Eddie boy I'm just having some fun with our new friend Bella here.'' Just then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. ''Emmett I'm going to need a towel if you're going to take me out.'' ''Chillax everything will be okay.'' And with that he jumped out the room and started running around the house.

I heard the door slam and suddenly Alice was by my side with a towel, and she was just in time because the moment she handed me the towel and I covered myself I turned into my human form. Emmett seemed shocked by my change and dropped me but Alice caught me before I could hit the ground.

''What was that for?'' I asked Emmett.

''What was what for?''

''First you take me out the pool and then you nearly dropped me.''

He started laughing '' I'm sorry about that Belly-boo I didn't mean to upset you.''

''it's okay Emmett just don't do it again.'' Edwards handed me a blood bag and Alice got me a straw. ''Thanks guys.''

I stuck the straw into the blood bag and started drinking. After I sucked the bag dry Alice handed me another one which I also sucked dry. When I was done sucking three bags of blood Alice took me upstairs and gave me a bra, underwear, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black peasant shirt and a pair of five inch heels. I gave her a thankful smile and put the clothes on.

'' Hey Alice, how come you knew I would need a towel?''

'' Oh that's easy, I can see the future!''

''Really? That's so cool. I remember the Volturi also had some powers.''

''Yeah they do, by the way Jasper can sense and play with you emotions and Edward can read minds.''

'' He can does that mean I get no privacy.'' This meant that he already knew I liked him.

'' Well he can read everyone's mind but yours.'' Oh that felt much better.

Alice took me back downstairs where we talked about random stuff until the rest of the Cullen's came back.

When they did they all looked sad. I didn't understand why until Jasper probably sensing my confusion explained that they all felt guilty about hunting animals after I told them my reasons for not wanting to harm them. He explained how they considered blood bags but decided against it once they realized that the hospital would surely notice if twenty blood bags went missing every two weeks.

I suddenly remembered why Aro wanted me so much and how my little gift could help them.

'' I have a solution to your problem.'' Everyone turned to look at me.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it.**

**I will update again soon. :D**

**Please REVEİW!**

**All revievs a greatly appreciated. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers just wanted to let you know that my pen name has changed to ****LOVEis aVIRTUEnot aPREJUDICE**** thank you! Sorry for the confusion.**

**Second of all I am soooooo sorry for the late update, there is a problem with my computer and it just wont connect to the internet and everywhere I go it just says cabales are not connected properly. I swear I wanna break down and cry. I wrote this chapter like a month ago! **

**I also want to say thank you so so much to Alice Gone Madd****for her constant reviews, ideas and support I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I never will. Unfortunetly! :(**

'' Remember how I told you guys that Aro was after me, well it wasn't just because I was different as in a mermaid. It was because we mermaids have a certain ability.

'' If a vampire drinks a mermaids blood they become eternal not immortal but eternal. Nothing can kill or weaken them; therefor they don't have to feed. So what I'm saying is you will never have to hunt again and you will never have to worry about being burned by fire or someone tearing your limbs. You will get stronger and faster and your abilities will also get stronger.

''Aro wanted me so he could have that. Your probably wondering why you? Why not any other mermaid? Me, because I was his singer just like I happen to be all of yours.''

''Wow.'' Alice was the only one to voice her thoughts but I knew they were all thinking the same thing. ''How do you know that you are our singer?''

''Oh that's simple; I don't know why I was Aro's singer but I know this because you are a coven my blood appeals to all of you, basically I appeal to Edward but because he has a special connection to all of you I appeal to the rest of you as well, and I know all of this because mermaids have the ability to know when there blood appeals to someone.''

Edward looked confused but I thought it was quite cute. ''Are you offering us your blood?''

''Uh…yes.''

''Wait how do we know this isn't some sort of scheme and that you're not trying to kill us?''

''Rose, chill she telling the truth her emotions only show sincerity and truth.'' I guess having an empath in the room does come in handy.

''So who wants to go first?''

''I do, I do I'm already stronger than all of you now I'll be even stronger this is going to be amazing!'' Emmett earned a smack from Rosalie after that. ''Oww… Rosie baby what did I do?''

''Ok Emmett you can go first.'' He came closer. ''So what do I do, do I bite your neck or something?'' I handed him my wrist. ''Here Emmett just bite and suck.''

He did as he was told and he started to suck. After a minute or so he stopped sucking and claimed that he was full.

''Are you ok Emmett, how do you feel?'' I could tell Rosalie really loved him.

''I'm fine Rosie, I feel the same.''

''Just give it an hour or so to take effect.''

After Emmett came Alice and then Jasper after Jasper Edward, Carlisle and Esme came. Rosalie was the last one to come I could tell she didn't like me very much but there isn't much I could do about that. I'm sure she will warm up to me in time.

After that the Cullen's went about their daily routines Esme went out to garden the boys started playing Wii and the girls didn't online shopping and gossiping and it was a slow day at the hospital today so Carlisle stayed at home.

I just sat down and watched the boys play even though Alice asked me if I wanted to join their girl bonding time I refused not wanting to give Rosalie another reason to dislike me.

About forty-five minutes later I noticed the change in each and every one of them their eyes were changing and each one was becoming even more beautiful if that's even possible.

Carlisle and Emmett's eyes were turning blue. Edward's eyes were turning a beautiful shade of green just like emeralds that you could melt into. Esme's eyes were turning brown. Rosalie's eyes were turning dark blue almost violet. Alice's eyes were turning a dark brown and Jasper's eyes were turning brown like Esme's.

I wasn't surprised because this was part of the legend. I had never met anyone who had made a vampire eternal but some of the very old mermaids who I met told me that some of their old fried had and from what they had told them the vampire who was given the gift of being eternal had their eyes turn back to the color it was when they were human. But no one was sure if that was true or not.

They had told me to be careful and that I shouldn't give more than ten people the gift of being eternal because it could kill me. Apparently it drains your energy.

No one had seemed to notice the change in their appearance so I asked Alice if she had a mirror. When she brought me one I told her to look at her appreance and when she noticed the change in her eyes she gasped. Jasper was next her in an instant not aware of how fast he moved asking her what was wrong.

''Jazzy look at my eyes they are brown and look yours are blue.'' Everyone including Esme who came in when she heard the commotion started looking at the mirror in awe.

I explained to them that my blood was showing its effect and that their eyes had turned back to the color they used to be when they were human because vampires have red or gold eyes depending on their diet if they don't have to feed then their eyes don't have a color to change into therefor it turns the color it was when they were human.

They seemed happy and when they noticed that the annoying feeling in the back of their throats were gone they thanked me profusely.

When Esme asked me where I was staying and I replied by telling her that I was staying in the river nearby because my house was currently under construction the Cullen's insisted that I stay with them and I didn't have the heart to say no when Alice showed me her puppy dog face, I mean who could refuse that face it made me feel so guilty, therefor I had no choice but to stay.

After that was done I followed Emmett outside for arm wrestling.

**Sorry once again so sorry for the late update. Please review I sure you all love review and so do I so please, please review.**


End file.
